Phoenix Refactor/Shadow757
Command Points |organization = |health = 4 |health# = |stamina = 4 |stamina# = |attack = 4 |attack# = |defense = 1 |defense# = |accuracy = 3 |accuracy# = |evasion = 2 |evasion# = |effects = * * * * |bio = One of the original X-Men, Jean Grey has developed her native telepathic and telekinetic abilities to unheard-of levels as a result of her bonding with the Phoenix Force. As the avatar of that cosmic power, she has attained control over time and space, and can even resurrect the dead. The true extent of her powers has yet to be discovered. }} |name2 = Telekinesis |stamina2 = 30% |target2 = All Enemies |hits2 = 1 |hitcrit2 = 100% / 10% |type2 = Ranged |cooldown2 = 3 Rounds |effects2 = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 2 |name3a = Mind Link |stamina3a = 12% |target3a = One Ally |cooldown3a = 3 Rounds |hits3a = n/a |hitcrit3a = n/a |type3a = Psychic Buff |effects3a = |name3b = Phoenix's Touch |stamina3b = 24% |target3b = One Ally |cooldown3b = 3 Rounds |hits3b = n/a |hitcrit3b = n/a |type3b = Fire Psychic Buff |effects3b = |Multi-Function Level 9 = 2 |name4a = Psychic Scream |stamina4a = 35% |target4a = All Enemies |hits4a = 1 |hitcrit4a = 88% / 12% |cooldown4a = 3 Rounds |type4a = Ranged Energy Psychic Energy |effects4a = (60% chance) (60% chance) |name4b = Phoenix Fire |stamina4b = 40% |target4b = All Enemies |hits4b = 1 |hitcrit4b = 100% / 50% |cooldown4b = 3 Rounds |type4b = Ranged Explosion Psychic Energy |Text4b = I AM PHOENIX! |effects4b = }} Here are the changes that I've made: 1) Added passive, which grants her immunity to many nasty debuffs, like or 2) Added to Psi-blast, which costs now 15% Stamina (it used to be 19%). 3) Telekinesis now costs 30% Stamina (it used to cost 27%) and targets all enemies and inflicts and . With , Jean can finally have some real synergy with Scott. In addition to this, this attack is , but has increased cooldown. 4) Mind Link now applies to other allies, which creates a very interesting yet dangerous combination - one ally protects other allies from attacks and the rest counter-attacks. I also added two effects, one of them grants allies resistance to Psychic attacks and effects and the other one makes their attacks and increases the chance to hit, which is basically a better version of 5) Added a new action: Phoenix's Touch, which is unlocked when triggers. It's basically an improved version of Angel's Guardian Angel. It also grants all allies 6) Added yet another new action: Psychic Scream, which is based on one of Jean's attacks from X-Men Legends. It applies nasty debuffs: and 7) Last, but not least, Phoenix's Fire now consumes all of Jean's stamina, but deals extra damage depending on how much of her stamina is consumed. It also applies to all enemies. I also increased its stamina cost to 40% (from 37%) due to new added effects. I look forward to hearing some feedback as well as constructive criticism :) Thanks in advance. Category:Marvel Category:Female Category:48 CP Category:Refactor Category:Heroes Category:Blasters Category:Tacticians Category:Infiltrators